Contigo
by Coona
Summary: •Drabble; "La verdad, Bella, al principio la sangre humana es totalmente tentadora, pero solo tienes que mirar hacia al lado para entender el sacrificio de tu abstinencia. En mi caso, tenía que mirar a Alice y todo se hacía un poco más fácil"


_Disclaimer: Twilight no me pertenece _

**S**ummary: Viñeta; "La verdad, Bella, al principio la sangre humana es totalmente tentadora, totalmente deseada, pero solo tienes que mirar hacia al lado para entender el sacrificio de tu abstinencia. En mi caso, tenía que mirar a Alice y todo se hacía un poco más fácil" Happy B-Day Pretty in the Sky y dedicado a carliitha-cullen

* * *

**Contigo**

_I will never let you fall, i'll stand up with you forever_

**

* * *

**

"Jasper" llamo suavemente la frágil humana que se encontraba sentada en un sillón apartado. En la misma habitación estaba el vampiro con el cual ella no tenía mucha conexión, pero que en estos momentos necesitaba escuchar de su boca unas necesarias palabras

"Bella" contesto él con una perfecta voz que sólo pueden tener eso seres inmortales tan malditamente bellos "¿Qué deseas?" Él podía sentir, gracias a su don, toda la ansiedad y nerviosismo que tenía la futura esposa de su hermano; le facilito las cosas y le mando olas de tranquilidad hacia ella. Ella le respondió con una tímida sonrisa

"¿Puedo preguntarte algo?" ella se mordió el labio inferior mientras esperaba la respuesta de su futuro hermano

"Por supuesto" contesto este, desviando la atención de un antiguo libro para prestarle atención a Bella

"Es que…" comenzó a titubear la frágil humana, mientras la sangre iba hacia sus mejillas. Jasper ya estaba acostumbrado a este hecho, así que no enloquecía como las primera veces; la verdad es que él se sentía orgulloso por esto "bueno, quería que me dieras… este, unos consejos sobre…"

"¿Sobre como soportar la sangre cuando te conviertes?" trató de adivinar Jasper "¿Cómo fue para mí el cambio?" esta vez Bella asintió energéticamente. Muchas veces había hecho esta pregunta a los demás miembros de la familia Cullen, pero por alguna razón quería los consejos de este vampiro en especial

"Si no es mucha molestia" agrego Bella.

Sorprendentemente, el vampiro, a su velocidad natural, se acerco hacia donde estaba Bella. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos la humana lo tenía sentado a su lado

"Lo que tienes que hacer" comenzó a decir con voz solemne "es mirar hacia el lado" Bella frunció completamente su ceño y puso una mirada confundida en su rostro

"¿Mirar hacia el lado?" repitió lo que había dicho él

"Aja" contesto Jasper

"No entiendo" dijo finalmente Bella, sintiéndose estúpida.

"Mira" dijo entre risas por la confusión de la humana "La verdad, Bella, al principio la sangre humana es totalmente tentadora, totalmente deseada, pero solo tienes que mirar hacia al lado para entender el sacrificio de tu abstinencia. En mi caso, tenía que mirar a Alice y todo se hacía un poco más fácil"

"Sólo por ella no soy un monstruo" dijo con voz solemne y teñido de amor. La humana no pude evitar sonreír por esto, aunque no fue la única que sonrió por esas palabras.

"¿Por qué me bloqueas tus pensamientos?" Edward paró abruptamente su caza para dirigir su total atención hacia su hermana, Alice "¿Algo ha ocurrido?" preguntó preocupado, pensando que algún típico accidente le pudo haber pasado a su novia

"No tiene nada que ver con Bella" Alice estaba tratando de ser seria, pero no pudo evitar que las comisuras de su boca se estuvieran elevando en una sonrisa.

Rápidamente ella se alejo de los demás Cullens y fue a sentarse debajo de un árbol. Una vez sentada, giró su cabeza para quedar frente a frente con el tronco del árbol y, con su mano, talló un corazón infantilmente y escribió:

"_Alice y Jasper" _

Ella ya no tenía ganas de seguir cazando, ¿Por qué perder tiempo en unos animales si quería estar con su Jazz?

No pasaron muchos segundos para poder ver en su cabeza como sería su encuentro con Jasper una vez que volviera a la casa

"Ah, mi Jazz ¡Te amo!" gritó al aire, esperando que la brisa llevara estas palabras hacia su Jazz

* * *

**H**ola mis niñas lindas (o niños, no sé). ¿Cómo están?. Buee, este es mi primer Alice/Jasper y es un regalito de cumpleaños para Pretty in the Sky! *w* ¡Caro, te quiero! Nos vemos en el colegio ;D y también dedicado a carliitha-cullen que me dio animo de subirlo ahora :B

¡Espero que les haya gustado!

_Read & Review ;D_

**.Coona.**


End file.
